Electrical distribution systems are known in which the electrical conductors are enclosed within a length of hollow conduit. The conduit is formed with an aperture in the form of a longitudinally extending continuous slot in one wall, and a plug is provided which has a part incorporating electrical contact pins which part can be inserted through the slot and then rotated to bring the contact pins into contact with the conductors enclosed within the conduit.
Such an arrangement has many advantages over conventional ring main circuits which are provided with a limited number of socket outlets, as the continuous conduit can be mounted for example above a skirting board or a work surface to provide a far greater number of locations in which a plug can be fitted. This substantially reduces the length of flexible electrical cable required for individual appliances and eliminates the need for adaptors which are unsightly and which sometimes present a fire hazard.
Known electrical distribution systems of this kind have all suffered from relatively serious drawbacks from the point of view of safety. Most of the systems previously proposed have an arrangement whereby a flap or door is provided across the aperture, and once this door has been opened, access to the interior of the conduit, and therefore the conductors, can be achieved. In some constructions, it is possible for a child directly to touch the conductors once the aperture door is opened; in others this can be achieved if an element of electrically conductive material is pushed inside the conduit.
The present invention provides an electrical distribution system comprising a continuous conduit in which these disadvantages are minimised or substantially eliminated.